Data plays an important role in the operation of organizations, and may be used across all operational processes. Operational processes may cover different areas of an organization, such as Sales, Project Management, Procurement, etc. Conventionally, each area may use its own self-defined work list specific to that area. As such, it may be difficult for a user associated with one area to access attributes associated with the work list of a different area.
Systems and methods are desired which support efficient selection of attributes for searching and analyzing stored data.